Demons of the heart
by inukagandkataangforever
Summary: Sebastian is just like any other demon and Ciel is just like any other human no matter what they pretend. Sebastian eventually leaves and Ciel is pulled into a whole new world because of that.
1. Chapter 1

Demons of the heart Prologue

Most demons feel an urge to destroy and break their temporary masters. To hurt the ones that they feel humiliate them by ordering demons to complete degrading tasks. There are exceptions to this rule like any other rule of course. These demons are thought to be weak and are shunned by the rest of their society. Sebastian Michaelis was not one of these beings.

Under the compliant mask he wore he thirsted for Ciel's blood. No matter what happened he would always want to see his blood pour into the dirty ground and soak it red. Sebastian admired his resilience but Ciel was the same as any common mortal in spite of this trait. Why should he cater do that fragile brat's needs?

With this loathing simmering deceptively he decided that one day he would abandon him. He wouldn't slay him but he would watch while his master's life crumbled around him and laugh. Sebastian planned this on the anniversary of the fire that destroyed Ciel's parents. Sebastian hadn't anticipated the events that would follow then though.

On the anniversary he would leave a cruel, short note taunting him. Ciel's eyes would widen in shock and pain. He had grown attached to his demon butler; a mistake he would come to regret. His will to survive will have surprised Sebastian though. He had intended to devour his soul after he broke his mind.

Sebastian hadn't noticed a small part of him cared for his master and ultimately that would be his downfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Demons of the heart- A few years later

_Sebastian Michaelis or George as his current mistress called him was annoyed. It had only been a few hours since he was contracted and he was already annoyed. Everything Cassandra did irritated him; from choosing food too walking it was too common. The earl Phantomhive would've done it better he thought acidly. _

_He walked through the cobbled streets of London wrinkling his nose as people pressed against him in the large crowd. When he felt the tingling of a familiar soul he spun abruptly around, nearly colliding with some people and walked. Following his demonic senses Sebastian lifted his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the man (not a child anymore) he noted absently he was previously contracted to. Reaching the abandoned street he stopped._

_Wearing an immaculate blue suit with neatly pressed pants he sat next to Grell Sutcliffe with a bored expression on his porcelain face. When the shinigami leapt up at the sight of Sebastian and shook Ciel's shoulder yelling _

"_Oi kid! Here's your assignment, you better not touch my darling Sebastian! _

_Unknown to the redhead Ciel's hands slipped inside his suit and suddenly Sutcliffe was held against the wall with a Death Scythe at his neck. _

_In the design of a long elegant battleaxe and encrusted with sapphires it lay lethal in the seemingly delicate hands of its owner. _

"_I am aware of the fact that my assignment has arrived you fool" Then turning to his former butler with a look of disgust on his face Ciel said "It appears that I have been assigned as your watcher. I am to report any killings you make and supervise you" _

"_And who has authorised this?"_

"_William T Spears. I have completed my duties at the Academy and he had decided because of my exam scores I am ready to start on active shifts. I inform you that you need not worry I'll leave darling Cassandra be. However I might accidentally slip on matters regarding your own safety." Ciel answered with a predatory look on his face._

"_Now because of our former contract William has confirmed I still have power over you so be warned Sebastian I do not care what happens to you if you break our regulations. I will come when you are required to be watched."_

_Instead at fuming at the derogatory tone he was being spoken at with Sebastian felt his heart lighten at the return of the master he knew._


End file.
